


报酬

by normalmobuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) is Called Clarence, M/M, steve - Freeform, 与路人无插入行为, 口交, 抹布xCastiel, 用性行为换取商品, 站街Castiel, 第九季, 虐Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko
Summary: 初为人类的Castiel在没有Winchesters的帮助下自己学会了怎么生存





	1. Chapter 1

01

当他成为人类之后体验的第一件事就是饥渴，接着就是疲惫。当他选择把坠天之后那位好心的司机给他最后的零钱拿去买水和食物而不是清洁衣物，当他的最首要需求发生变化时，他才深刻体会到自己真的成为了人类的事实。  
在他最需要Winchester们的帮助之时却与兄弟俩断联，在面临着人类的生存基本困难同时他还得躲避天使们的追杀。在饥渴感被满足的最初，他还有余力去思考为何他总是好心办坏事，思考为何他的兄弟姐妹不能理解他的好心。他一度为此感到悲伤和委屈，这种心脏紧纠的感觉让他感到痛苦，这还是第一次。  
然而这些想法很快就被饥寒交迫的体感所代替，他没有余力再去进行自责和谴责，他现在只关心自己该如何活下去并找到Winchester的问题。

Castiel又饿又困，却身无分文，在人类世界金钱可以换来一切，甚至连Crowley也在人类世界进行了金融和地产的投资。Dean和Sam总是通过他们娴熟的人类技巧获取资金，打台球，赌牌和信用卡诈骗之类的。他们的这些手段Castiel都不会，Castiel必须另谋出路，在这样下去被天使们找到也只是任人宰割。他得工作。

当他在沿着通往地堡所在城市的公路上开始他的求职工作时每每碰壁，到最后一个好心的服务员告诉他没有身份证明或是信用证明的文件他是没有办法在这个城镇找到工作的，她建议他去别的城镇试试。  
Castiel没有路费，他只好沿着公路走到下一个城镇。冬天的夜晚格外寒冷，他必须在夜幕降临之前找到下一个能够避寒的住所。  
事与愿违，Castiel从白天走到晚上都未曾在沿途发现任何一处可以作为临时休憩的场所。在冷风中行走了一天的他冻僵了双颊，Castiel此时显得狼狈不已。当他在荒凉的公路上发现一所像孤岛一样的加油站时，Castiel裹紧卫衣加快了脚步。  
他颤抖着走进加油站的便利店询问店员他能否得到一份工作时，年轻的店员几乎是马上拒绝了他。天已经黑透，他不能继续往前走了，否则很可能见不到明天的太阳。  
“你可以在加油站外面的长椅坐着，路过的货车司机可能能给你提供工作。”年轻店员不愿给他施舍任何一丝怜悯。

Castiel只好走出温暖的便利店，蜷缩在长椅上等待着店员说的货车司机的出现。这里有三面挡墙和屋顶，虽然依然寒冷但是比完全暴露在室外要好得多。  
在他漫长的等待中，Castiel经历了几次昏昏欲睡，寒冷和饥饿就像是”清醒”派来折磨他的使者让他在肉体极限的边缘走钢丝。  
终于，一阵能够将他融化的强光射在他身上，把他彻底照清醒了。一个中年男人从货车上走下来，在便利店里买了些什么之后朝Castiel走来。他始终没有关灯，Castiel甚至没有看清楚他的脸。  
“你要多少钱？”中年男子问。  
Castiel需要反应小一会儿才确切地知道男人是在跟他说话，Castiel猜他是在说工作的事情。  
“你可以给我提供工作吗？”Castiel问。  
男人笑了起来，”你愿意这么想的话，也可以这么说。”

 

Castiel跟着男人上了车，他已经冻僵了。车上开着暖气，Castiel感觉要好一些。  
“要去哪里工作？”Castiel迫不及待地问道，在寒冷问题解决了以后，被遗忘已久的饥饿感席卷而来，他的脸皮没有厚到要求雇主提前预支他工资或是给他吃的，他坚信所有的报酬都一定是先通过劳动换取而来的。

“就在这里。”男人说。

Castiel不解地歪了歪头，”具体需要我做些什么？”

“你认真的吗？你除了给我舔屌你觉得自己还能做别吗？”

哦，舔屌。Castiel想，但这能够称得上是工作吗？  
当他还是天使的时候，他经历过山川的形成，他与时间同在，但是人类社会的发展迅速和信息量之大，作为旁观者的他几乎没有办法彻底理解人类的想法，他只好利用他体验人类社会生活的这段宝贵经验去揣测事物的正确与否。

Dean曾经带过他去红灯区，他确实有见过有年轻的女性以性工作为生。他也看过披萨男，当披萨男跟女主人亲热的时候他一度怀疑过女主人这是以服务换取食物的行为。

 

在人类社会性服务可以作为一种劳动换取报酬，所以这是正常的。Castiel想通了，他说服了自己。  
“...我明白了。”他这样说着，强行压抑住心中的不适，锁住自己叫嚣的情绪，卑微地低下头解下了男人的皮带，把头埋进了男人的胯下。

03

男人把脸上还带着精液的Castiel赶下了车，接着开着货车扬长而去。

Castiel用袖子擦了擦脸，把口中残留的令人不适的味道化作一口唾沫吐在了地上，他攒着男人付给他的20美元朝便利店走去，他能吃顿好的。

当他拿着他的食物结账的时候Castiel在想下一份工作，他甚至没有注意到便利店店员轻蔑的表情。  
他不能待在这里太长时间，Castiel想，他可以进行下一份工作时把报酬换成让司机送他去下一个城镇。

除此之外，他还得为了在身上纹上防天使最终的咒符来自保再赚上一笔钱。

04

当他到了更大的城镇里他就不必再靠做这些“工作”来支付路费和食物的费用了。

愿意给流浪汉提供工作的地方并不多，但还是有的。虽然赚不到钱，但是果腹及基本的庇护就已经足够了。但并非每次都会有新工作，在这些时候Castiel只能蹲在别人的餐馆门口等待着他们把一波又一波的残羹剩饭扔进垃圾桶，自己再从中寻找还能够吃的食物。April是个好人，她是第一个愿意把Castiel带回家的人。她给他提供舒适又清洁的环境，帮他包扎伤口，还允许他停留一晚上。这一切不会是免费的，Castiel想。确实如此，April最终还是在他的身上索要了“报酬”，但是这一次跟以往不一样，除了她是他第一位女性“合作者”以外，这也是他第一次在工作中体验到了快感而非厌恶感。

当然，她是死神并且把Castiel杀掉这个事情并不影响他回忆当晚的那一场火辣的床事，同时他也庆幸Winchester兄弟终于找到了他，让他可以结束这痛苦的流浪生活。

他以为一切都会很顺利。直到Dean允许他在地堡饱餐一顿之后，无情地把他赶出了地堡。

Dean把身上所有的钱都给了Castiel，但是那甚至不够Castiel住上一周汽车旅馆，他得重新开始工作，像人类一样。

他在正式地融入人类社会的时候遇到了不少困难，他没有身份证明，也没有介绍信，更没有固定的居所。这样的他根本没有办法在人类社会找到像样的工作。Castiel想起他在庇护所领着一份稀粥，跟别的流浪汉挤在一起取暖的日子，不由得产生了一股绝望感。他无法像别的流浪汉一样坚强和习以为常，至少在遭到别的天使的追杀时他希望自己能有足够的力气去反抗，至少能逃跑。

如果他能够赚到更多钱的话，当这个贪婪的欲望升上他的脑海，Castiel第一次如此强烈地感受到作为人类对安全感的渴望。

 

他知道那个地方，只要他往那里一站，很快就会有人愿意把他带走。

恐惧和不安让他的脚步变慢，但是生存的挣扎驱使他还是走到了那里。他在穿着暴露的女性中格格不入，他用手挽着自己的手臂，低着头在冬天里接受除了冷风还有别人异样的目光。  
他隐约觉得事情又一次地朝着错误的方向发展。  
当有醉汉扔给他100美元让Castiel臣服在他的腿间时，他意识到了问题出在了哪里。

他没有价值，也许只有这种痛苦又恶心没人愿意干的活儿能让Castiel找到自己的立足之处。

这种服务，来钱快，能帮助他更好的生活。说不定会有顾客愿意为他提供他找到新工作所需要的材料，也许在这之前他先该找到稳定的住所。

Castiel的技术越来越好，这使得他获得的酬劳变得更多。

他遇到了许多粗暴的人，他们只当自己是性欲发泄器。Castiel的嘴常常会被人操得酸痛甚至在事后没办法流畅地合上，有时候甚至会在有石子、凹凸不平的后巷中长跪到走路一瘸一拐。在这种痛苦的时候他常常会想到温暖舒适的地堡和温家兄弟的笑容，又想到Dean把自己赶出地堡时的场景。  
他常常想是不是因为自己做错了什么才会让Dean讨厌他，并剥夺了他最后的容身之处；是不是因为自己不再是天使，失去了利用价值……如果他能用取悦这些人的方式取悦Dean，换取他的哪怕只有一丝的怜悯……

Castiel因自己的想法感到不适。

Castiel成为人类，在没有了Winchester的支持后，失去了他全部的天堂。

在他最开始被逼按着头吞下陌生人的阴茎时，因为太过深入他总是止不住地干呕，到后来他不再有这样的条件反射，他的喉咙已经适应了巨物的入侵，能够吞下更大更长的东西，他越来越像那些男人所说的”天生吸屌的婊子”。

他总是喉咙发酸，眼睛发热，一开始他只是以为这是因为喉咙遭受非正常的蹂躏产生的生理反应；当Dean把他赶出地堡的情形一次又一次在他脑内上演时，他才意识到从眼睛里留下来的泪水都是为何。好在Castiel学得很快，在他发现流泪时会激发他的“合作者”的控制欲，并且会对他做出更过分的行为时，他学会控制自己的泪水。

不如他所想，当使用他的男人们听到他想要一个稳定的住所时无一不露出了嘲讽的表情。他们没有展现人类的同情心，至少没有投射在Castiel的身上。

当Castiel接触到更多人，接触到更多人类社会的规则的时候他才知道自己错得有多离谱。他不应该被这样对待，在正常的人类社会像这样的行为是不会被人看得起的。

 

Castiel不知道何去何从，这种迷茫感似曾相识，他想起自己曾经在世界上漫无目的地搜寻过上帝的下落，但是这一次不一样，他没有目的，也游不到岸。

庆幸的是Castiel最终得到了帮助，一个男人把偷来的钱包里的身份证给了Castiel。有了身份证明，他在另一个镇子上获得了一份真正意义上的工作。


	2. Chapter 2

01

Dean到Castiel的城镇处理仁慈天使的案子，在Castiel和Dean处理掉仁慈天使之后，Castiel一直处于一种恍惚的状态。仁慈天使称他是被Castiel的绝望吸引而来，Dean听后仿佛又被打了一巴掌，他的愧疚化身为疯狂的蝴蝶在他的胃里乱撞。他不知道在Castiel离开地堡之后到底经历了些什么，他不愿意去想一个天使初为人类到底要经历多少磨炼。他不能带Castiel回地堡，但至少他能给Castiel安稳的一夜。在Dean得知Castiel在便利店工作的时候都睡在仓库里靠睡袋的勉强庇体熬过每一个夜晚时，他更觉得自己是一个混蛋了。

Dean把Castiel带到汽车旅馆，Castiel环顾周围的环境，神情复杂。  
“我甚至住不起汽车旅馆。”Castiel低声说道。在Castiel无意识的话语中Dean听到了谴责的意味，他没办法在这个话题上跟Castiel周旋太久，他知道自己是理亏的人，他选择了逃避。  
“今晚好好在这里睡一晚，我先去洗澡，我会留大部分的热水给你的。”这样说着的Dean离开了Castiel的视线。

Dean洗完之后迅速爬上了床强迫自己入睡。他不敢看Castiel的眼睛，他不敢跟Castiel聊太多，生怕像高中生的睡衣派对一样最后聊到各自的生活，聊到发生在Castiel身上的事情。至少天使还能活着，他安慰自己，如果Castiel遇到跟Sam同样的情况，Dean会毫不犹豫把Sam赶出地堡的。在能选择怎样的生活之前，活着才是更重要的事情。Dean一遍又一遍地对自己说。

虚假的安慰让他成功在Castiel洗完澡出来之前睡着了，疲惫帮助了他。

02

Dean梦到了Castiel，更准确的是他梦到了梦里没有Castiel。  
他在那个熟悉的湖边一如既往继续着他的垂钓，身后的树丛中传来沙沙的响声，他疑惑，便回头望去，那只是风声。他知道自己在期待Castiel的出现，但Castiel的出现并不会发出翅膀扑扇以外的任何声音。  
他继续等待，Castiel始终没有出现。当梦中的他意识到Castiel已经不再是天使时，Dean吓醒了。

当他睁开眼睛发现在黑夜的笼罩下，Castiel正蜷缩在旁边那张床上，一语不发地瞪大眼睛凝视着Dean的时候，Dean感到了背上流过一股寒气。

“Cas？你还醒着吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“是的。”

听到Castiel的语气一切正常后，Dean松了一口气，他把被子往身上裹了裹准备再度入睡。  
“你该睡了，明天你还要回去上班。”

“Dean。”

“嗯？”Dean懒洋洋地回道。

“我要怎样做你才愿意让我回地堡？”Castiel的声音不大，却在这安静地夜里刺穿了Dean，好不容易被睡意驱逐的罪恶感反噬着他。

03

“Cas，不是现在。”Dean想到Sam，想到他体内那个好心却有些怪异的天使。

“为什么？”

“我很抱歉。”Dean耻于把“为了保护Sam所以只能委屈你”的理由说出口，他只得不停地向Castiel道歉，希望他能理解。

“如果你嫌弃我是个累赘，我可以当你的租客，给你……报酬。”Castiel这话像是经过深思熟虑，但是“租客”和“报酬”这样的词对于Dean来说有些新鲜，他没有恶意地轻笑了出声。

“不，不需要这些，Cas，”Dean回味着Castiel越来越像人类的发言，他倒是有些好奇，“告诉我，你哪来的报酬付给我呢？”

  
Castiel坐了起来。“我学会了很多东西，我没有钱，但可以给你提供服务。”他不再是天使，他不仅不能帮助Dean和Sam猎魔，他个人也不想再参与天堂地狱和人间那些破事，他只会引起混乱和更多悲剧。但是孤独和绝望的折磨让他苦不堪言，至少能让他跟Winchester们在一起，让他回家。

Dean听了Castiel的话，仿佛是听到了什么好笑的话，痴痴地笑了起来。  
听着他的笑声，有那么一瞬间，Castiel觉得Dean跟他不在同一个空间里。他心中有一股无从发泄的怒气，想了想自己的处境他的心又沉了下去，他觉得自己就像在黑暗又冰冷的深海中不断地下沉，没有氧气也没有救援。

“你不应该笑的，Dean，”Castiel深深吸了一口气，“我很痛苦。”

Dean不再笑了。

向别人展示你的柔弱无异于乞求，这是Castiel的人类实践中学到的东西，Castiel也知道一无所有地在人类社会生存最该放弃的就是尊严。

问题在Castiel的心中已经形成，他需要一个家。当他在舌尖酝酿的时候又想起了那些拒绝他的男人鄙夷的表情。他害怕这样的表情出现在Dean的脸上，还好现在是黑夜，他只能看到窗外的路灯微弱的灯光被窗帘削弱薄薄地洒在Dean的身体轮廓上。

在夜的帮助下，那句话就像泥鳅一样从Castiel的口中溜了出来。

“如果我帮你口交，你能让我住在地堡吗？”


End file.
